


Safe In Your Arms

by scorpandal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Boys In Love, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpandal/pseuds/scorpandal
Summary: Albus bottoms for the first time!
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 43





	Safe In Your Arms

Nothing compares to Scorpius’s arse. The velvety heat of his inner walls surrounding my cock is nearly indescribable. The tightness and smoothness of his channel have me surrendering to all my animalistic needs. And though topping him is just so perfect, lately, when he combs his thin fingers through my hair, arching and moaning, I can’t stop my curiosity from peaking. What would it be like, feeling Scor’s lengthy cock plunge into my body? Giving up some control?

I haven’t told Scorpius about this. It’s been a bit of a secret desire, seeing as he seems so perfectly content with receiving. But knowing him, knowing his acceptance and kind-heartedness, I feel safe, albeit nervous, telling him. 

I’m currently in bed, waving off my dormmates who’ve opted to party with the Gryffindors and waiting for Scorpius to emerge from the bathroom after his insanely complex and extensive nighttime routine. The door shuts, and I absentmindedly rub the sleeve of my sweater between my thumb and forefinger, listening to Scorpius pad from shower to toilet, toilet to sink. When he finally exits, he’s got a towel wrapped round his waist and a fresh smell about him.

“Hey,” I say as he makes his way to my bed for some attention. “Nice shower?” He smiles, silver eyes crinkling, and kisses my cheek. “The best.”

Friday nights are usually the most private. Our dormmates are certainly more social than us so we always thoroughly enjoy each other’s company when they go do…social, non-awkward-person things. I can tell by Scorpius’s erection nudging my thigh that he wants to get started a bit early. I must’ve visibly tensed because he reclines in my bed, putting some distance between us. 

“Al, you okay?” He asks, pulling his towel tighter around him, most likely becoming self-conscious and thinking I don’t want him tonight. But I do. Merlin, I do. “Y-yes, I’m great,” I stutter in a hasty attempt to conceal my nerves and reassure my boyfriend. I manage neither.

“What’s going on?” Scorpius tentatively shuffles forward, feet tucked underneath him, and holds my chin in a delicate palm.

I should’ve practiced this in a mirror. Why didn’t I practice this in a mirror? Christ, I’m the lousiest Slytherin in existence. Realizing he’s still eyeing my carefully, I speak hurriedly to compensate.

“Well, you know how we…we fuck?” I don’t stop to gauge his reaction. “I love it, it’s amazing, every time, since the beginning, and I love how we fuck and I think you like it too, but I was wondering if we could switch? Just the once. I…I went ahead and did all the cleaning and uh… prep, and I really want you to fuck me. Again, just the once. Maybe.” 

I avert my gaze to the bathroom door, just for something to do. My cheeks burn. “Oh, Albus.” The palm cradling my chin squeezes softly, questioning, so I slowly look back at Scorpius. When we make eye contact, he leans in and gives me such a tender kiss I could cry. His lips are butterfly soft and move against mine in the most familiar way. This, I can do. I kiss back, arms wrapping around Scor’s bare torso and feeling his warm, clean skin. I bring my tongue to the seam of his lips just as Scorpius does the same, and our tongues plunder each other’s mouths with hunger. 

I notice that I’m hot. Much too hot, as is typically the case when Scorpius touches me. I grasp the end of my sweatshirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over my head. With no shirt on underneath, Scorpius’s hands immediately come to rest over each of my nipples and resumes the kiss. My breathing is now akin to panting, the anticipation making me restless. 

Our lips separate again in favor of Scorpius laying me down, tugging off my bottoms and pants, and settling between my legs. “You’re gonna love it, Al,” he says, grinning fondly. I exhale and smile back, watching as he moves back until he’s eye-level with my hard and flushed cock. I can only hum in bliss when he takes my cockhead into his mouth, suckling gently, relaxing me. 

I get so lost in the warmth and steady suction of Scorpius’s mouth that when he separates my legs more, I’m unafraid of the implication. My cock falls from my boyfriend’s lips when he reaches for his wand and mutters a lubrication charm, then gently slides a pillow under my bum to cant my hips upward. I look down at him just as he takes my aching cock back into his mouth, unable to stop the loud groan from breaching my throat when confronted with both the arousing visual and the amazing blowjob. My limbs feel warm and gooey, like honey, and I sigh into the room. 

Though when I feel a finger prod at my arsehole, I can’t quite keep myself from tensing. Scorpius has never quite looked at me there with such focus before. How does he stand it when I avert all my attention to his most intimate place? It’s nerve wracking.

“Relax, Al,” Scorpius tells me, pulling off. “You’ll love it. Trust me.” His eyes sparkle. And I trust him. More than I do myself. So, I force my mind and body to relax again. I nod my approval. 

“I love you,” I whisper, nervous, and a bit frightened. I hear a soft laugh and an even softer, “I love you, too, Al,” and the finger returns. 

Scorpius’s finger circles and massages my arsehole while he continues to suck me off. I feel my nerve endings come alive under his touch, and I acknowledge to myself that it feels amazing. One of my hands reach down to feel Scor’s hair between my fingers. When I whisper, “please,” tentatively and carefully, Scorpius inserts the tip of his forefinger into my arse. 

There’s no stretching yet, so my mind is put at ease. Scorpius’s finger slowly pushes further into my body and my channel accommodates the slim intrusion. 

“Good?” Asks Scorpius, watching my face for any signs of discomfort. 

“Not bad,” I acquiesce. “Try moving.”  
Scorpius retracts his finger and thrusts it back in smoothly. I feel that he’s searching for my prostate when his finger curls upward slightly. It takes a few minutes, but when he brushes it, my toes curl and I can’t stop the loud “Nghhh” from passing my lips. 

After several minutes of relentless pleasure, a second finger presses against my perineum, questioningly. “Yesss,” I breathe desperately, and the finger positions itself for insertion. I’m so relaxed that the wider penetration doesn’t burn, only tingle. It’s pleasant, and I squirm, shifting downward to get more. Scorpius releases an airy chuckle before starting to thrust with both fingers. “Ah, ah,” I puff out every time he pushes in. 

The third finger stings. My body clamps down on the digits in retaliation, but Scorpius shushes me and says, “It’ll pass, Al. Just breath and relax.” And I do. Gradually, the stinging becomes an ache, a good ache. I sink back into the bed, craning my neck to see Scorpius. His face is flushed a lovely pink, and his eyes seem overtaken by love and lust. A fierce stormy grey. I wonder if there’s tiers to love. I think my love for him has become impossibly stronger. 

We both know my arse isn’t used to this kind of penetration. I’ve fingered myself several times, but it feels as though it’s the first time, what with the new hands touching me, the new intent. Scorpius spends long minutes stroking my inner walls with his deft and slightly uncoordinated fingers, and soon my legs are trembling and my cock itches for a tight fist. I need more. 

“I think I’m ready, Scor,” I breathe when Scorpius starts forcefully pumping his three digits. 

“You’re certain?” He extracts his fingers and brings his face above my own.

“Y-yes.” A kiss to my lips.

“We can stop at any time, alright? No questions asked.” A kiss to my forehead. 

“I know, Scor. I love you.” A beautiful smile.

“I love you, too, Al. So much. And, um…I’m nervous, too. If that makes you feel better. I, uh, probably won’t last long. I’ll try. Uh, yeah.” We grin at each other before Scorpius shuffles down my body again, sliding his bent knees underneath my thighs so my arse is raised upwards. He exhales in determination before taking his cock and guiding it towards my entrance. I close my eyes and allow myself to feel as Scorpius’s cockhead presses against me. 

We make eye contact as he breaches my bum, sharing a sharp intake of breath. It… doesn’t hurt. I feel a burn, that insistent stretching, but Scorpius’s extensive preparation has kept me relaxed and open for him. Every time I exhale, he seems to slip further inside, and God, I can feel him pulsing within me. It’s magic.

“S-Scor,” I stutter in absolute incredulity. This is happening. And I love it. To share this with him, my best friend and perfect companion, is too great a gift. My eyes well with tears and I gaze up at Scorpius as he bottoms out.

Scorpius, who had fallen onto his elbows and hovered over me with a look of pure pleasure on his face looks down at me in a similar state of bliss. 

“Ohh, it’s so good, Albus. I…I can’t believe. I don’t know h-ah! How much longer I can go…” He bites his lip and clenches his eyes shut for several moments before speaking again. “How does it feel?”

So full, I think. I’m stretched so well. But how do I say it? How utterly amazing this feels?

“Perfect, Scor. Perfect.” 

Our lips meet in an explosive kiss, wet and smooth. I’m certain Scorpius can taste my tears, but he knows me well enough to know that they’re from pure joy. The joy of feeling so connected, so wholly one. 

He starts moving slowly within me, taking a hand from above my head and placing it on my cock as we continue kissing, an urgent invitation to touch myself. I recall my first time in Scorpius’s arse and the need for us to finish together. There was no way I’d lasted more than a couple dozen thrusts. 

I had been so close to release when Scorpius fingered me that I know I’ll follow him right over the edge. We break the kiss for air and Scorpius shakes in a way that by now I’m sure signals his impending orgasm. 

“A-Al!” He cries urgently. My hand flies over my cock, twisting over the head on every upstroke to get as much sensation as I possibly can and-oh! The familiar heat starting in my thighs roars through my bollocks, and, as I feel a wet heat fill arse accompanied by a long broken moan, I reach my climax. 

“Fuck, Scorpius!” I’ve never come so hard. I see white and come in loud, shuddering gasps as semen hits my stomach and chest. Tremors wrack my body endlessly. I jerk upwards into Scorpius, unable to control myself. Fuck. Fuck, it’s so good. I vaguely feel myself crying again, overcome by my overflowing heart and the blissful state of my body. I’ll never forget this.

As we come down from our endless highs, Scorpius falls upon me, burying his face in my neck. Our breathing slows together, and I kiss the top of his head. My arms slide around his waist, keeping us as close as possible. 

After long minutes, Scorpius raises his head and rolls us such that he’s spooning me, soft cock slipping out in the process. He mutters a wandless cleansing charm, pulls a sheet over us, and sighs in contentment into my shoulder. “Wow,” he breathes. I smile. ‘Wow’ doesn’t even begin to explain it. Yet, I breathe it back. 

Sleep has nearly overtaken us both when I truly acknowledge how perfect this is. Laying with the man I love infinitely. I feel at home here. Safe in his arms.


End file.
